History of Gruppa Voznesenie
'History of Gruppa Voznesenie' Gruppa Voznesenie has a long historical significance dating back to the 1940s, with multiple organizations nationally. The organization does not only just work with rocketry but also anomalous material hence its vintage roots. 1945 - At the end of the Second World War, Nazi scientists fled Germany and put their brains to use in other places, the United States and the Soviet Union both received the scientists but many would live in the United States due to fears of Soviet execution. Scientists within the soviet union spoke of warehouses filled with experimental material and anomalous items, the kind that would be of great value and needed containment to ensure global safety. 1946 - Soviet raids on German warehouses grew and the goal was to find experimental weapons or vehicles. The main target of these raids was the infamous V-2 Rockets that made their name bombing English cities with their ability of not being able to be intercepted combined with range and accuracy. August 19th - Warehouse in the city limits of East Berlin was fenced off and under the ownership of the Völker Gebäude company. The warehouse was raided at 8:34 AM after Soviet intelligence got word about ex-nazi officers hiding documents within the warehouse. Upon entry, there were fully and partially constructed V-2 rockets, V-1 cruise missiles and weapon stores containing late-war German weapons and most importantly, documentation containing the locations of various testing sites of anomalous materials. October 28th - A small compound on the border of Poland was marked as one of the main areas of anomalous testing, at 11 AM after reconnaissance picked up no trace of security, the capturing party walked in with their guard up. Shots were fired after 20 minutes of the operations beginning and a heavy firefight that lasted 2 hours between a Nazi splinter group and the Soviet capture group ensued. The firefight ended when Soviet signal companies called in air support and the building containing the resistance was bombed by an IL-10 Sturmovik. After siphoning through the rubble and the rest of the facility the following was found. 1947 - The magnitude of the facility was so much that an organization needed to be formed to protect and study the captured materials, On orders of the General Secretary Iosif Stalin the organization known as “Experimental Gruppa-11” or better known as “EG-11” was formed under the supervision of NKVD Commissar Nikolai Yezhov. The goal of this organization was to hide any evidence to the location of these facilities and the identities of their workers from senior researchers to janitorial staff. 1956 - After the power struggle ended between the politburo, Nikita Khrushchev was appointed General Secretary of State and EG-11 was given more resources, Pyetr Sarkov made the decision to move all assets from public German and Polish towns to secluded spots in the Caucasus and Siberian areas. After a successful relocation, all trace of the old locations was burned and the sites themselves demolished or repurposed. 1962 - The order was given for a group dedicated to the research and development of new aeronautical advancements to be formed in the USSR, this group was called Gruppa Voznesenie and under the supervision of Sergei Korolev, the chief rocketry designer of the USSR, it was met with a string of successes such as the first man in space and secret development of lunar craft. 1968 - EG-11 suffered its first major containment breach after failure to follow containment protocol since EG-11 didn’t have many forces, multiple assets from GVs security force had to be transferred to deal with the situation, officially giving the first co-operation between the two groups. 1971 - The order was given by the General Secretary of State to combine EG-11 and GV into one organization and the result was modern Gruppa. The organization was now responsible for containing anomalies and continuing aeronautical R&D. 1974 - Silo-10 blueprints were created and months later the site was completed, this would be the main containment area for multiple anomalies in possession by GV. 1976 - After a Test Subject #0341 failed to follow orders from superiors, an anomalous being which is more commonly known as “The Snork” breached its containment and chased down and killed multiple maintenance staff in the generator room, ever since it has nestled down and further attempts of relocating the anomaly have been disastrous, it was decided to leave it there and seal the room, a new generator was allocated in Sublevel-1. 1980 - Black Monarch Raiders made the first contact with GV after they managed to sneak into Silo-10 through a construction tunnel for an extension to Sublevel-3, They killed multiple personnel but were ultimately defeated by ERF and Security Forces. 1985 - Major containment breach occurred when multiple Test Subjects managed to get ahold of weaponry, such as pistols and old Shpagina Pistolet 41s, they revealed their arsenal when they rose up against the test staff during a test with a gas that would change a person into, basically a zombie, by making them insane due to the inability to sleep. The solution was able to be spread by infected personnel getting any form of their DNA into another person’s DNA. This resulted in an old R-7 missile being fired from the silo and coming back down to detonate within Silo-10, the reconstruction took 2 years. 1987 - Silo-10 was back in working order but after few changes, mainly new staff to direct the divisions, such as Pyetr Grushin in charge of the Aeronautical Division, with his long history of creating missiles for the Soviet Union. 1989 - During June 1989, the Administrative Committee, with the approval of the Director, would seek to replace the Commandant of ERF. This action would infuriate the personnel of ERF, resulting in the desertion of the majority of ERF personnel. This personnel would later be hired by Black Monarch, the Americans call to EG-11s findings, to serve as it's security personnel. This resulted in the Spetsnaz division “Alpha Group” replacing the ERF until 1990. 1990 to 2019 - Other than the collapse of the Soviet Union, GV has not seen much-changing points. Mid 1990, GV had its replacement for AG in line, it was simply called Military Corps, but it served as an external force to engage combatants rather than work inside sites like the ERF and AG did.